1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new types of heterocyclic compounds of the formula I ##STR2## which m, X, R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and Q have the meaning mentioned in the description, a method for their preparation and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
As has already been communicated, specific uracil derivatives (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,309) or heterocyclic imides (see EP-A1 272 594, EP-B1 0 070 389) can be used as herbicides.
Surprisingly, new types of heterocyclic compounds have now been found, which have a clearly improved herbicidal effect and outstanding selectivity.